What Is Broken,Can Be Mended
by KCL1985
Summary: Inspired By 2am Club,Hot Chelle Rae,Pink,& The Spill Canvas. Bella Take a Solitary Walk in The Forest,Little Does She Know Some One Is Watching. Set In New Moon. Mature Content & Language.
1. Solitary Surprise

**This is One of My previous stories from my old page,i lost the mojo to do it but I've decided to try once again! The whole thing will be posted on this page for now on!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of twilight the talented Meyer does.

Bella Pov:

_I promise that this is the last time you'll see. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed._

It had been 6 months since he had said those very words to me. The hole in my heart ached. He left me broken, and fragile. He had hurt me so bad I went catatonic, charlie had been so afraid and worried for me that he had to threaten to send me to live with my mom and Phil, in Jacksonville. So to avoid that I put on a act,went back to my "normal self". I even rekindled my friendship with Jake. Jacob said he wouldn't hurt me like Edward had. He made me feel like a new person for a while, and the gaping hole that was my heart was cross stitching it self up more and more, over the time we hung out. That is until that night, Jacob,mike newton,and myself went to the movies and Jake got sick. Thats when everything spiraled downhill in our friendship. He avoided my calls, stop talking to me,the whole nine yards. But what made it worse was..he broke his promise. Jacob had said nearly the same thing just two weeks ago-

_Go home,Bella. I can't hang out with you anymore. I'm not good enough to be your friend anymore, or anything else. I'm not what I was before. I'm not good._

I sat on the front porch,it was pouring rain and I was soaked. Tears ran down my face along with the rain drops. I had been out here for the past few hours, just thinking and hurting. Thinking how the two people in my life that I had loved left me..just plain left me. First Edward and then Jacob, neither of them wanted me I could hardly see and my nose had began to run,i wiped on the drenched fabric which was my hoodie. Tired of sitting in the same place I got and started to walk towards the back of the house where the pathway to the woods was. I looked back at the house,completely empty. Charlie was still at the station, he had called earlier to tell me that he wouldn't be home to tomorrow. I looked back at the woods, at my sneaker clad feet, the house and back at the woods. Edward had once said that there were far more dangerous things in these woods then himself, I didn't believe him then and why should I now,he had lied about his love, he could be lying about this. Then with that thought I made my way down the path,my feet squishing and squashing in the muddy ground. No telling what I was going to find inside these woods.

As I walked on, trying my best to avoid rocks and anything else that could cause me harm,the rain had stopped and I shivered from the cold air,But I trudged on, I wanted something..maybe someone to find me."I'll catch penominia if i'm lucky, maybe even fall and break my neck." I muttered to myself gravelly.

Just as I spoke a twig named some where near me, my head whipped around towards it, and my heart pounded in my chest. "Who there?" my voice shook. There was no answer, just quiet. I stayed in my spot,searching around in the dim lighting that was dusk. Still nothing,just my imagination. I continued on. I walked deeper and deeper,probably a good mile or two.

I knew i was lost, but didn't care at the moment i hoped nobody found me. "Your a glutton for trouble Isabella swan, just a glutton for trouble". I said to myself,whilst sitting on an old tree stump. My nose was stuffed at this point and red, i sniffed in whatever mucus had been trying to escape.

-Snap- The sound of a bunch of sticks breaking went off behind me. Panicking i stood up quickly,taking steps backwards i lost my balance on a small shrub and fell sharply on my butt."ouch! dammit" I rubbed my lower back and more twigs snapped. my eyes darted around in the now pitch black darkness. "Hello?" My voice was shaking. I was about to stand and haul ass when a tall dark shadow came into view, i couldn't believe my eyes at what i saw and fainted, right there in the middle of the forest.

A/N: don't worry folks this part is short for a reason!its just a little taste. Review What ya think so Far:D


	2. Dreams Show Whats Inside

-claps and hops around all over the place;;

I love you guys. Well On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Like I said, I don;t own diddly squat. I Just use my rad imagination.

Recap: Bella is lost in the woods and is taken surprise by something, passing out.. hours have passed.

Bella's Pov:

[[Dream Sequence]]

_I was on First Beach down in La Push, on a rare sunny day. I smiled warmly, the sun feeling extraordinarially pleasant on my tanned skin. I didn't even think to worry about the inevitable sun burn that I knew was just lingering on the surface of my skin. Burying my toes in warm white sand._

_A small moan of bliss escaped my lips. " I hope that moan was because of me." A deep,familiar voice said to me, I turned my head and looked up to see, Jacob standing over me. I rolled my eyes at him. " You wish young one" I snorted and he pouted, " im just kidding Jake, geez." I smiled and his wide toothy grin appeared on his tan face. For some odd reason my heart skipped an entire beat. Whoa what was that all was that all about._

_Jacob then reached his arm down to and grabbed my hand."Come here you." I squeaked when he pulled me up with ease, and my chest made direct contact with his own and Jacob was hot. I mean hot as in Emergency Room, life or death situation hot. _

"_Jake your burning up!" My voice cracked as I exclaimed, he chuckled and wrapped his arm around me. " It comes with the life style bells, that's all" He smirked at me deviously as if this was something I should have known but then look had another effect on me, my lower stomach grew warmer. Wait wait wait hold up! Was Jacob purposely turning me on? He knew how I still felt about Edward,no matter if he left me or not. Boy this dream went from serene to confusing fast._

_He snapped his fingers in my face , figure I had blanked out for a moment,or two. I focused back on his face and he held up his hand, I placed mine with his. I was so much bigger,our skin tones an nearly an exaggeration in how completely different shades they wer__e. He smiled wide.__Mine a gross pale white but his a beautiful toasty,caramel almond color. I looked down and scowled at little then looked back at our hands, in the place Jacob's hand belonged was a giant russet colored paw, and in Jacobs place stood a giant russet wolf. My eyes bulged out of my head, "Jake?" I said in a small questioning voice. The wolf tongue just darted out and licked my face._

When I woke up there was intensely hot heat all over me,i made a displeased noise but the temperature remained.. "bells? Bella are you awake?" an anxious voice said. "shit,bells please be alright" The voice was more familiar this time, and my brain clicked. It was Jacob! Why the hell was he out here..

My nose scrunched up as something rolled down from my hair line and into the crease of my eye.

My eyes fluttered open. "oh bells thank god!" I was pulled into a brutally tight,and warm hug.

"j-j-j Jake c-cant breath!"

"Oh shit sorry" he swore and released me,i wiped my eye of water ever had seeped into it.

Then I looked around at our surroundings, I was still in the woods, the sun had started to rise and holding me was a very buff,very shirtless Jacob.

I gulped silently. "oh god."

A/N: Hmm. So what do you guys think Bella saw in the woods that night? and what do u=you think the dream meant? Leave me reviews pretty please if you do the prize is a very naked Jake/Taylor covered in whip cream! Review!


	3. Somethings Not Right

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shizz, sadly all I can do is wish. **

Jacob POV:

A chicken bone whizzed passed my face and snapped me back to reality.

"hey jake what the hell man?" Quil gave me a weird look, "I was talking to you and you zone out me?"

he shook his head and turned to look at the TV. "yeah, dude you've been doing that a lot lately" Embry chimed in his mouth full off meat, "your still thinking about that vampire lover chick are you?"

I growled at him. " Her name is Bella!"

I snapped at him just as Sam and Emily walked out of the kitchen, Embry raised his hands up and surrender and I settled down,but not with out Sam giving me a look.

Em set a huge basket of double chocolate chip muffins, my stomach gurgled in anticipation and me and the guys ravaged them greedily.

"Damn Emily these are good!" I exclaimed like a little kid.

Everyone else grumbled their appreciation.

Emily smiled. "glad you like them boys, eat up already started on the second batch." she said as she walked back towards the kitchen.

Sam sat on the couch, "Okay lets get down to business, as you guys know that red haired tick we have been tracking is back, last night on patrol Paul and I came across a fresh trail near forks, close to the leech family's old house."

_**That bitch is gonna die.**_ I voiced inwardly and promised.

After the meeting and setting up patrol schedule, the majority of us left,i went home to relax.

Practically dragging my self into my room I flopped down on my too small bed,feet hanging off the edge. In a matter of minutes I was conked out, and calling hogs.

[4 Hours Later]

I woke to the sound of the T.V. Cutting on in the living room. Billy must be home.

Turning onto my side I looked at the picture of Bella and I in the garage, my face covered in pizza sauce and some other snack foods, and Bella with popcorn tangled in strands of her brown hair.

That day had been so much fun, embry and I had started a food fight. Talk about pure comedy gold.

Smiling, my thoughts instantly went to Bella, _**Should I call her? Should I apologize? Would she call me? Was she still mad? She just had to call..**_

I contemplated, but just shook my head stubbornly. She wouldn't call, "I broke my promise."

I mumbled,making my way into the living room.

"Say something son?" billy looked at me.

"Huh? Oh no nothing..Just thinking."

he eyed me carefully before turning his attention back to the T.V. And I walked to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge I took notice of the fact that it was practically bare.

I'd have to go grocery shopping or poor billy would end up looking like that blond chick from 90210. quickly I took survey of what we had and what we needed. With a brief glance at the time I decided it was time for dinner, I figured we should finish off the fish we had in the freezer out back.

"How do you feel about fried sole old man?" I yelled out. Turning around I saw billy wheeling himself into the kitchen, he glared at me.

"First of all!, Call me old man again and I'll ram ya in the ankle you overgrown pup." I raised my hands in mock surrender,laughing. "Okay,Okay take it easy...you geezer" I muttered. "So how about that fish and chips?"

I said in my best cocky English accent. Billy shrugged,"sure,sure

Sometime after dinner and watching an episode of Americas Got Talent,Billy went off to bed. I took the chance to go and blow off some steam. All this stressing off those damn bloodsuckers and Isabella Swan was gonna give me premature Grey hairs.

I left the house and walked down the winding dirt path to first beach,looking around evidently seeing no one. I stripped down and attached my cut-offs to the leather cord around my leg, and sprinted off towards the woods phasing in the cover of the trees.

The fire that blazed throughout my body was beginning to get all to familiar, I was even beginning to welcome it.

It was who I was, and I couldn't change it if I wanted to...but being me..had messed everything up.

"_**Hey Jake!,dude whats up?"**_

Seth and quils' far to chipper voice rang through my thoughts. Ignoring him I kept running,blocking my subconscious from the rest of the pack. Releived when their voices faded out completely.

It was just me,myself, and I.

...Finally.

I ran and ran until I reached the treaty ,and crossed over into forks. Since the leeches had went M.I.A,there was really no need boundries. Their smell still lingered and it made my nose itch something terrible. I blew my nose harshly and stopped rubbing it across the grass and my front paws. Satisfied that the itch had diminished, I sat back on my hunches and then laid down, a whiles away I heard a twig snap. I did'nt even akwknowledge it, passsing it off as a small animal or something.

Closing my eyes, I filled my 5 senses with nothing but Bella I thought of her laugh,her smile, how her face turns that shade of scarlet when she is embarrassed or nervous, and most of all her scent. Bella always smelled of fresh summer strawberries and vanilla. I inhaled and it was almost like she was there in front of greedily I took another breath, and something clicked. Bella was in the woods...and she was close. _**This can't be good...**_

**A/N: you see that little green button at the bottom? it says review! so review and ill give you a Jacob sundae with the works:D Buh bye.**


	4. That's What I Thought

-Hands you all cupcakes decorated with the quileute protectors symbol; Heres to you all for being so darn paitent! Wrote this chapter listening to Neyo-Part Of The List., Paramore-I Caught Myself,

Usher-Lovers & Friends, Bruno Mars-The Way You Are

On with the show :D

Here is just a little bit more filler for jacobs POV and then on with more bella!

Jacobs POV:

I broke out in a sprint instantly,

_Why the hell is she out here?_ I thought to myself,my enourmous paws pulverising the dirt. _Hey jake playing captain save a hoe again? _A voice rang in my head and I growled. _Shut up leah,why dont you just get on with your life and stop being so damn bitter. Sam imprinted ,get over it. _A flash of hurt and anger flashed through the link and I immediately regretted my words. _Lee im so-_, She cut me off, _just save it jacob...go coddle your leech lover._

She must have phased because her thoughts went silent. I felt bad and I knew we were gonna have to talk about this later , but at the moment I had other business to attend to.

Bella's sweet scent filled my nose even stronger now, I knew I was close. I slowed down and looked around in the dark and thats when I caught sight of her. Her long brown hair covered with a soaking wet hoodie, even now I could see her red rimmed eyes, _most likely from crying._ I thought to noone . and the depressingly dark circles that resided beneath was just sitting there. What the hell was she doing. I got a bit closer staying well hidden in the brush,crunching some accidently,wincing at the sound. And at that moment I heard her voice again for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime.

"Hello?"

I moved closer,coming out from my cover slightly. Her eyes locked in on my general direction and her body went down, she had seen me. _Shit._

Bella POV:

[Where we left off]

When I woke up there was intensely hot heat all over me,i made a displeased noise but the temperature remained.. "bells? Bella are you awake?" an anxious voice said. "shit,bells please be alright" The voice was more familiar this time, and my brain clicked. It was Jacob! Why the hell was he out here..

My nose scrunched up as something rolled down from my hair line and into the crease of my eyes fluttered open. "oh bells thank god!" I was pulled into a brutally tight,and warm hug."j-j-j Jake c-cant breath!"

"Oh shit sorry" he swore and released me,i wiped my eye of water ever had seeped into I looked around at our surroundings, I was still in the woods, the sun had started to rise and holding me was a very buff,very shirtless Jacob.

I gulped silently. "oh god."

[Continued]

Jacob looked down at me, a cocky smirk threathening to show it self at my face grew warm instantly and I turned away from him. I felt his warm touch lightly grab my chin and turn me back towards him. Our eyes locked, and something strange bubbled in my chest & stomach. Butterflies? Was I attracted to jake?. I shook my head and broke the eye contact,Looking up at the sky that was showing signs of sunlight.

" Umh Jacob...Can you let me up? I asked him meakly. "huh? Oh yeah sure bells" He stood up but his arms never left my waist, almost like how his eyes never left my face. He was being extra weird today. I dusted off my butt and hands and some how removed jakes hands from around me,he was like dazed in confused or something. _Why was he even out here? Why is he talking to me? _He still hadn't moved. I snapped my fingers infront of his face. .Zilch. I shrugged and started to walk away,back towards the house.

A hand encirled around my wrist ,and I looked back at Jacob.

"bella wait...I have some..well a hell of a lot of explaing to do.."

I shook my head and tried to pull my arm away,"We can't be friends remember." I said coldly.

I watched as jacob sighed and put his head down,then released my hand. I put my hands,and muttered before walking away."thats what I thought"

When I got back on my property, I noticed charlie was still not back. I reached into my hoodie and tried to check my phone,only to find it was severly water damamged. "Rest in peace my poor samsung I knew thee well" A breeze blew and the cold racked throughout my wet body,_seriously bella you need a hot shower and warm clothes. I_ scowled

I walked up to the backdoor and as I was walking in I felt like I was being watched so I checked the perimeter of the woods and saw nothing. Once I was in the kitchen I could of sworn I heard a wolf howl in the distance.


	5. Everybody Has A Breaking Point

**Authors Note: **Here Is The Next Chapter Of My Best Selling Novel,Bahahaha. Just Kidding But That Would Be Epic :) One Day...One Day.

**Disclaimer: **I Own Nothing :( But Stephenie Meyer Does,That Lucky Monkey!

**Recap: **"Bella wait...I have some..well a hell of a lot of explaining to do.."

I shook my head and tried to pull my arm away,"We can't be friends remember." I said coldly.

I watched as Jacob sighed and put his head down,then released my hand. I put my hands in my pockets,and muttered before walking away."that's what I thought"

When I got back on my property, I noticed charlie was still not back. I reached into my hoodie and tried to check my phone,only to find it was severely water damaged. "Rest in peace my poor Samsung I knew thee well" A breeze blew and the cold racked throughout my wet body,_seriously Bella you need a hot shower and warm clothes. I_ scowled

I walked up to the backdoor and as I was walking in I felt like I was being watched so I checked the perimeter of the woods and saw nothing. Once I was in the kitchen I could of sworn I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

**Jacob's POV:**

The world shifted,and all I saw was her. Not the damp shaded woods with all its creatures and plants,no wind and no sun. All I lived,breathed,and wanted was Bella. I had to touch her,I had to ,_shes mine_ ,the wolf in me proclaimed .Bella was my soul mate,i just knew it. I had a feeling I always had knew this. My hand circled her waist and I let out a soft growl. W_hoa,Whoa, rein it in black,control yourself._ I looked at her pleadingly,my eyes looking into her still puffy brown eyes."Bella wait...I have some..well a hell of a lot of explaining to do.." And a look clouded her pale features,she pulled out of my grip."We can't be friends remember." Her voice was cold,and deadpan. I felt a twinge in my heart,and I sighed not knowing what to say to her. Not sure how she would take the news. I could Just see it now.

_Yeah,so Bella do you remember those weeks I was supposedly sick with Mono? That was a huge ass lie,the truth is because of you sparkly condescending blood sucking mosquito of an ex-boyfriend me and a few of the other guys on the reservation turn into to giant ass dogs. And ya see it would be against my alphas orders to tell you and that good stuff so instead I avoided you like the plague. But now we are imprinted! Whats imprinted? Oh its just when the universe and all the powers that be make us realize who our true soul mate is oh and who is the best choice for breeding._ And that was when you cue my my insanely nervous grin and a trademark Bella faint.

Just then the words,"That's what I thought", brought me back to consciousness. And I watched Bella walk away from me taking my heart with her. I stood there,breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. My head down I gripped my short sheared locks in exasperation with myself. "fuck!" I growled and punched a tree,exposing the its soft bark. I looked down the path Bella had walked down. No sight of her, a whine escaped my lips. Yeah that's right a whine. My inner voice decided to be a asshole then,_ Nice black,you fall in love and lost your man card all at the same time. Don't for get to pick up some Tampax on your way back home. _I told the voice to piss off and I phased,not even caring about my clothes I'd shredded at the moment. As soon as my paws hit the mud,a loud pained howl ripped through my system and I took off running.

Before I was even a mile or so in Sam's voice popped up in the link. I knew he was seeing my thoughts and what had happened with Bella. "Meet me at Emily's we need to talk." Was all he said and he gave me my privacy.

**Bella's POV:**

I opened the door to my room and let out a long breath,peeling off the soaked hoodie from my form and threw it on the floor. Putting my damaged cell phone on my desk. Walking in to hall way I got a towel from the hall closet and stripped the rest of my wet clothes off. I looked at myself in my bed room mirror and grimaced a little,i was getting really skinny,my ribs were getting visible. I shook my head and wrapped the huge towel around myself and took the wet clothes down to the washroom,along with my dirty clothes hamper,charlies dirty clothes,and our bedding.

I started the wash and made myself back up the stairs to the bathroom,turning the water as hot as I could make it with out scalding myself. Steam rapidly started to fill the small space and I stepped in. The water running over my limbs and head relaxed me and my mind reeled. _You saw Jacob today...he looked so hurt when you pulled away._ My inner voice chirped. I stepped under the stream of hot water and mentally shook my head._ Now he knows what its like... _I replied to myself. The logic I saw in the silent argument caused the fresh hole in my heart to burn and I let out a soft cry.

My thoughts reminded me of all the people who had left me in such a short time. It made an ample list,

starting with _Him,_(I refused to say his name at his point..it hurt to much) then Alice,Esme,Carslise,Emmett,Jasper, Even Rosalie and Jacob. I felt self sliding down the cold tiles and it sparked even more memories of _Him._ That first day at Forks High,'Our Meadow', The Ballet Studio With James,Prom Night,All Those Nights In My Bed When He Held Me.. My eyes watered and I wrapped my arms around my self on instinct as the pain got worse,and there I sat a wet,tear streaked heap on the shower floor.

**Author's Note:**Since This Story Got The Most Hits, I Updated This Way First,But Don't Forget To Check out My New Story Bella,Cars,&Boys. Bella Is A Tad More Bad Ass & Loves Cars Especially Vintage,It Stars Both Leading Men Jacob & Edward.

Creating A Twitter Just For Fan Fiction :) So Hit Me Up There When Its Up & Running,Okiees?

Also I'm Looking To Beta & For A Beta So Leave Me A P..M.

Reviews Are My Drug So Give me My Next Hit, Buh Bye Loves.


End file.
